Harry Potter et le Projet Secret
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Harry a une vision telment absurde que persone ne le crois! Et Pourtand c un Xover avec.........
1. Un Rêve Cosmique

Harry Potter et le Projet Secret  
  
Par Amy Quirrell  
  
Résumé : Harry a une vision telment absurde que personne le crois et pourtant….  
  
Note de l'auteuse : Des nom de chapitre n'imp, crossover avec…Mystère et boule de gomme vous verrez dans le chapitre…mais une fic qui ce veut sérieuse et pourtant je sans que ça va merdé !!!  
  
Disclamé : les perso ? panamoi !!! appartienne tous a la warner et a J.k rawling pour ceux de HP.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un Rêve Cosmique  
  
Il faisait nuit sous le désert du Sahara. Cinq étranges silhouettes encapuchonné marchait dans le sable. Une brise ce leva et les fit frissonné de froid. La silhouette qui semblais commandé les quatre autre s'arrêta et montra alors une troué dans une falaise rocheuse. Ils acquiescèrent en silence et allèrent s'y abrité. Dans la grotte sombre ont entendit alors un murmure. Les cinq hommes avait sortit leur baguette magique et avait formulé un « lumos » pour y voir plus claire. Débarrassé de leur capuche ont reconnaissait alors une femme et 3 hommes ainsi qu'une masse informe humanoïde ressemblant plus trait pour trait a un serpent qu'a un humain. Ces yeux, d'un rouge intense faisait tremblé, apparemment, l'un de ses serviteurs. Deux fente en guise de nez et un rictus qui semblais en dire long sur ces intention. L'homme a ces coté, tremblant, était petit, sournois et grosse boule. Derrière eux ce tenait la femme a l'air lasse au cheveux emmêlé et au yeux noisette dévitalisé, un homme au long cheveux blond au regard d'acier avec une canne en pomo de serpent et un homme au cheveux gras, noir et aux yeux noir profond. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le silence :  
  
« Maître.. êtes vous sur que cela soit ici ?  
  
-Doute tu de ma parole Sévérus ?  
  
-Bien sur que non Maître ! Fit-il en s'agenouillant devant l'homme-serpent qui s'était retourné vers lui.  
  
Sans plus de cérémonie ils continuèrent d'avancé plus loin dans la montagne.  
  
Au fur et a mesures qu'ils avançaient, la grotte devenait mon primitive et bientôt des hiéroglyphes apparurent sur les parois entremêlé de grec. Jusqu'à arrivé vers une porte étrange.  
  
« Lucius ?  
  
-Oui Maître ?  
  
-Traduit ce qu'il y a écrit sur la porte !  
  
-Bien Maître !   
  
L'homme au long cheveux blond s'avança et commença a lire l'inscription.  
  
-« Ici repose le terrible Hadès dieux des enfer »  
  
-Super ça nous avance Beaucoup Malfoy ! s'exclama la femme  
  
-Je ne fait que traduire Bélatrix !  
  
-Re..regardez Maître ! Couina le petite homme, il y a quelque chose a coté de la porte !  
  
-Tu est très observateur Qeudever ! J'ai bien fait de t'emmener avec moi !  
  
-Merci Maître !   
  
Le « Maître » caressa ce qui semblait être un bouton avec ces doigts long et crochu puit appuya ce qui fit ouvrir la porte.  
  
La pièce ne ressemblais visiblement pas a un tombeau. Au milieu ce trouvait une sorte d'autel avec devant cette trouvaille un fauteuil. Il entra le premier déclenchant un système qui fit s'allumé la pièce. Cela ressemblais plus a un cockpit de vaisseau spatial. Mais étant des sorcier il ne savais pas grand chose sur cette découverte.  
  
-Lucius et toi, dit-il a la femme, vous allez exploré les autre pièce et ramenez moi l'amphore ! Toi Sévérus reste avec moi tu va regardez cette étrange chose !! Dit-il en pointant sont doit vers l'autel.  
  
-Bien Maître ! Dirent-ils a l'unissons.  
  
*  
  
Malfoy et Bélatrix revinrent avec l'amphore et quelque objet étrange. Pendant ce temps la Rogue n'avait toujours pas trouvez comment ça marchait !  
  
Le Maître, non content d'avoir l'objet de ça convoitise, l'arracha des main de Malfoy. Sous la surprise l'urne ce brisa et un espèce de serpent ce faufila dans la robe du maître transperça la nuque de celui-ci. Quelque seconde plu tard les yeux déjà rouge du maître s'iluminaire et le sorcier noir parlais d'une étrange voix :  
  
« Enfin libre !!!! Vous ! dit-il en désignant les disciple, vous allez me servir comme votre maître avant moi !  
  
-Mais qui êtes vous ?!! Ou est le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
  
-Il est devant vous insolente !!! Il ramassa un genre de gant le mit et mis sa main sur la tête de la femme.  
  
Une lueur s'immisça dans sont front et hurla de douleur. Les homme rester a l'écart  
  
-Je suis votre Dieu Arès et vous allez m'obéir !! Vous allez devenir mes premier serviteur jaffa hahahahahahahaha !!!  
  
Il posa sa main a l'autel et tous s'anima ! Un grondement sourd ce fit entendre et les mure noir devinrent tous d'un coup transparentes !  
  
Le tombeau était bien un vaisseau spatial qui emmena les sorcier vert une quelconque galaxie.  
  
*  
  
Harry ce réveilla en sursaut ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !!!!! Pourtant ça cicatrice lui faisait très mal comme a chaque fois que sont ennemi était dans une colère intense ou une immense satisfaction ! Mais cette sensation de possession….était vraiment étrange ! Voldemort possédé ?!! Nan cela ne ce pouvait pas !!! Et pourtant !! Les cours d'occlumencie enseigné par Rogue et Dumbeldore avait été profitable il savait distingué les vrai et faisait barrière au fausse alors cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai ! Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si voldemort avait lancé un appel au secours ! 


	2. L'équipe de sauvetage: La nuit du

Voila enfin le chapitre 2!! J'espers qu'il vous plaira!! J'ai essayez de ne pas baclé la fin mais si vous pensez que c'est mal écrit au quoique ce soit dîtes le moi et elle sera changé!!   
  
Disclamer spécial: Les nom ajouté au personage de SG-1 sont la propriété de leur propriétaire jouant au RPG Stargate team!! il me les ont volontairement prété et ne doivent pas faire l'objet   
  
d'autre fic sanns l'autorisation, qu'éventuelment je me chargerait de transmettre si jamais vous voulez les utilsez....  
  
Pour ceux du Jeu: Merci bcp de m'avoir passez vos perso!!! Je vous les rend donc peut-être avec quelque séquel psycologique mineur....sachant qu'il sont passez tous par ma machine a déconade...  
  
Vous pouvez donc tous allez vois Mac Kenzie si ça vous dit...lol  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'équipe de sauvetage : La nuit du mélange !  
  
Tout étais calme dans cette base militaire de Cheyenne montain. Rien ne laissait présagé qu'un Goagoaul'd(copyright !!) mal intentionné, avait quitté le désert du Sahara à la recherche de semblable pour prendre le pouvoir ! Au gymnase ce défoulait le second lieutenant John Kelly, le docteur de SG-4. Il aimait beaucoup la nuit qui l'aidait a réfléchir du haut de ses 1m84 ! Il était loin de soupçonner que cette nuit là allais être très mouvementé ! Non loin de là le sergent Rachel Allen, archéologue de SG-3, ce promenait dans les couloir. La mort du lieutenant Emma Yomeriwar, l'ancien officier comandant de SG-8, l'avait très affecté et depuis quelque jours elle n'arrivait pas a dormir. Ce qui la calmait c'était de contemplé le stargate dans toute ça splendeur et elle avait décidée de se rendre en salle d'embarquement. Devant-elle ce dressait cette énorme anneau qu'ont avait longtemps cru fait de quartz….mais il n'en fut rien…c'était du Naquadah ! Un métal rare que les grand Maître goaul'd s'arrachais a prix d'or et d'esclave jaffa. Ont devais cette découverte au docteur Samantha Carter, la scientifique de la fameuse équipe de SG-1 ! Ha SG-1….pour ont ne savait qu'elle raison les équipe SG ce côtoyait mais il était presque impossible d'approché l'équipe mythique ! Ont les voyaient bien quelque fois au mess mais ont n'osait leur parlé…ce montré…au LEGENDES ! Alors que Rachel examinait la porte pendant que le sergent devant son écran de contrôle dormait pendant le service la porte commença a s'activé ! Instinctivement Rachel sorti son arme et descendit la rampe doucement a reculons et alla se posté a couvert. Le sergent s'était réveillé et au micro, lança :  
  
« Ouverture non programmé de la porte ! Le Général Hammond arriva en courant.  
  
-Fermé l'iris !  
  
L'iris fermé la porte s'activa pendant que des soldats venait ce posté en faction devant.  
  
-C'est l'identification de Jonas Quinn Monsieur !  
  
-Jonas ?!! Mais que vient-il faire ici ! Ouvrez l'iris !  
  
L'iris ce réouvrit et le Kélownian apparut.  
  
Rachel le regarda étrangement. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais vu pourtant il lui était familier…en haut près du lieutenant ce trouvait John qui aillant entendu l'activation de la porte était venu voir ce qui ce passait. C'est alors que deux folle dingue arrivèrent !  
  
-C'est moi qui vais gagnez !!!  
  
-Pas tout a fait !! Hayayyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! SPLATCH !!! Aîeeuh !!!  
  
Une fille au long cheveux châtain au reflet vert ce retrouva au pied du Général qui venait accueillir Jonas. Elle souleva la tête vis les soulier verni irréprochable de chez irréprochable puis lentement continua jusqu'à voir la tête du général quelque peut désappointé !  
  
-Je peux vous aidez Mlle Matlock ?!!  
  
-Heu…Elle ce redressa immédiatement, désolé mon général !  
  
Amy avait fait le salut que le général lui rendit puis aperçu Jonas Quinn. Sont visage déconfit a l'arrivé dans le sas voyant la mine effarouché du général, faisait peut a peut place a un immense sourire de satisfaction !  
  
-Mon Général puis-je être présenté ? demanda Rachel  
  
-Mais que faîtes vous ici ?  
  
-Et bien….  
  
-Jonas Quinn voici le Sergent-Major, archéologue de SG-3, Rachel Allen ainsi que le Matelot Maître Amy Moon au même poste de SG-7 et sa meilleur amie civil L'avocate Restella Matlock, diplomate de SG-9 !  
  
-Enchanté ! fit Jonas  
  
-Demande la permission d'accompagné M. Quinn a ses appartement ? demandèrent les trois filles en même temp..  
  
-Accordé !  
  
De la haut John observait la scène avec étonnement. Voir un ancien membre de SG-1 était quand même assez perturbant mais il ne pensait pas comment ses fille pouvait être aussi vulgaire !! Sandy ça femme était sans fois mieux que ces petites mijorés !  
  
Les « mijorés » en question avait pratiquement ramené Jonas lorsque la porte se réouvrit a nouveau. Un instant plutard ils étaient tous les quatre près du lieutenant programmeur. Deux nouveau était arrivé, John avait accueillies deux autre camarade : Lieutenant Mégan Connors OPS ancien comandant officier de SG-7 devenue le comandant officier de SG-3 après ces périlleuse aventure avec un goaul'd nommé Léviathan et Le Lieutenant Thomas Jéricho, OPS et Commandant officier de SG-9. Amy regarda Mégan avant de lui sauté au cou   
  
-Mégan ! Tu ma telment manqué !!! Ont a cru qu'ont te reverrait jamais et Sarah qui a eu cette accident !   
  
-Comme tu le voit je suis vivante !  
  
-Je suis désolé pour…..Alors qu'Amy gardait Mégan dans ses bras elle s'en détacha et se précipita dans le sas d'embarquement !  
  
*  
  
Janet s'affairait près du lit de son patient préféré qui ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage bien veillant lui sourire.  
  
-Enfin vous vous réveillé Dr Jackson ! Sans la rapidité du Matelot-Maîtrte je ne sais pas si j'aurais put vous sauvé !  
  
Le Dr Jackson regarda alors une jeune femme svelte , les cheveux court au reflet bleu, les yeux pétillant, un sourire Béa au lèvres !  
  
-Merci.. dit-il faiblement  
  
-Non !! ne me remercier pas et contenté vous de vous reposez…Et appelez-moi Amy..  
  
-Bien..Amy..  
  
Amy devint alors cramoisi  
  
-Hé ho !! ont redescend sur terre !!! S'exclama Restella, faut le laissé !  
  
-Je sais qu'il vous faut du repos Dr, fit le général en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, mais je veux que vous disiez a Jonas tous ce qui c'est passez…  
  
-Jonas ?!! S'exclama Daniel  
  
-Bonsoir Dr Jackson !! Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas mort cette fois si !  
  
-Oui..Moi aussi…  
  
-Bien ! Matelot-Maître, Mlle..rendez-vous dans une heure en salle de briefing  
  
-A vos ordre mon Général !  
  
-Comme vous voulez Général !  
  
Une heure plutart, John, Rachel, Thomas, Mégan, Amy et Restella ainsi que Jonas, ce retrouvèrent en salle de briefing…  
  
-Bien, étant les seuls a avoir assisté a tous ses événement je vais vous chargé d'une mission capital…  
  
-Mais, mon Général ?!! Nous ne somme pas tous de la même équipe ! Fit remarqué Mégan  
  
-Je le sais Enseigne Connors mais vu l'urgence de la situation je me doit de m'en remette a vous tous ! Vous devez sauvez SG-1 !  
  
-Mon Général….Je viens d'a peine arrive… je ne suis pas sur…  
  
-Vous êtes tous qualifier et compétant même vous Jonas ! Vous êtes pour la plupart mes meilleur élément après SG-1 et SG-2  
  
-Sans vouloir joué les rabat joie…Je ne trouve pas ça très flatteur de passez après les meilleur ! Répliqua Restella.  
  
-Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas…  
  
-Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas…(a part) du moment que le beau gosse du nom de Jonas vient avec nous…(a vois haute) JE VIENT !  
  
-Compter sur moi aussi ! répliqua Amy  
  
Suivant le rang tous le monde accepta.  
  
-Rompez ! Vous partez dans 30 min pour P4x-298 !  
  
*  
  
L'excitation était a sont comble ! tellement surexciter que…  
  
-Ont va sauvé SG-1 !! Ont sauvé SG-1 !! Ont va sauv…SPLASH !!!  
  
-Véritablement déconcertant ! murmura John après avoir vu Amy tombé dans le vortex !   
  
Le Général pris le micro et déclara :  
  
-Faites attention ! Ramenez moi SG-1 vivant tant qu'a faire et c'est le lieutenant Jéricho qui prend le commandement de cette mission avec l'enseigne Connors en officier second  
  
-Merci mon général ! C'est trop d'honneur !  
  
Et le chemin lumineux les amena…Dans un vaisseau Goaul'd !  
  
-Y'a un blème la !! Le Dr Jackson ma dit que la porte ce trouvait sur une planète !  
  
-Vous inquiété pas Quinn le vaisseau doit surment être en orbite autour de cette dernière ! Répondit John !  
  
-Hoooooooo vous parlez ?!! Miracle !!!   
  
-Matlock ont vous a pas sonnez !! fit John  
  
-Peace and love mes frères !!!  
  
Tous le monde ce retourna vers Rachel version Hippies….  
  
-Tes pas fiévreuse au moins ? Demanda Amy lui mettant sa main sur le front !  
  
-Bon voilà ce que je propose…ont s'appelle tous par nos prénom..ont sympathisent et….  
  
-Heu..Thomas ? Ont est des militaire en mission de sauvetage je te rappelle ! Répliqua Mégan…  
  
-Ha moi j'approuve !  
  
-Moi aussi  
  
-2 contre une qui dit mieux ? Amy faisant le pronostique…  
  
-Bon c'est pas le tout mais ont a un SG-1 a sauvé !  
  
-Ouais c'est une espèce en voit de disparition en plus !  
  
Tous le monde ce tournèrent vers Restella et Jonas…  
  
-Mais dans quoi j'me suis fourré encore !! Gémit John  
  
-Dans une mission de sauvetage bon on y va ? demanda Thomas, alors Matlock, Quinn et Kelly (pouffement de rire) vous cherché SG-1, Allen et Moon vous allez posé des explosifs un peut partout au cas où et Mégan et moi ont va se foutre dans un coin…(Hooooo) pour surveillé ce qui ce passe bande de bouffons !!! T'ain ils remplacent Anxhu ou quoi ?!!!  
  
-Tention !!! je vais te passé la bouche au savon !!!  
  
-Oui maman !!! Mais ça suffit oui ?!!! Allez en route !  
  
Restella et Jonas discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps tout en faisant du tourisme.  
  
-Vous avez vu ses Jaffa ? Intéressent comme peuple non ?  
  
-Vous êtes diplomate c'est ça ? Comme vous êtes charmante !!  
  
-Hoooo vous me flatté !  
  
-Hoooooo Gnagnagna !!!  
  
-Vous Kelly vous a pas sonnez !!  
  
-Et gnagnagnagnanga et moi je dit si vous me retirez mon lotus…Moi j'arrête le pot !!! Et oui c'est comme vous voulez !  
  
Ha contre cœur il lui rendirent son Lotus et continuèrent leur investigations !  
  
Du coté d'Amy et Rachel l'ambiance était au différent hiéroglyphe des parois :  
  
-Ca sa veut dire « Anubis le dieux incontesté »  
  
-Mé non c'est « Nunu Le Dieux des incontinence genre Voldie !! »  
  
-C'est qui lui ?!!   
  
-Heu….ch'est pas je disait ça comme ça !  
  
-En faite tu t'y connais rien !!  
  
-Meuh !! té méssante !!!  
  
-Moi ! Meuh Nan !!  
  
-Meuh si !  
  
-Meuh nan !  
  
-Meuh vous permettez ?!!! Et avant qu'elle ne disse quoique ce soit elle fut emmené par des Jaffa vers Nunu qui avait des hôtes (Que même vous savez qui c'est mais qu'ont vous le dira pas maintenant !!)  
  
Pendant ce temps-la, Thomas et Mégan étais a leur petite investigation. Le vaisseau était immense et ils avaient l'impression de tourné en rond :  
  
-Ont est pas déjà passez par là ? demanda Thomas  
  
-Je c'est pas….Oui il me semble…prenons par la !  
  
Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une porte qu'ils ouvrirent et découvrèrent….  
  
TINDIN !!!!! (musique angoissante)  
  
-Thomas a tous le monde !!! Fit Jéricho dans ça radio, Mégan a trouvé la réserve de bière !!!!  
  
TINTINTADATIN !!!! (musique de victoire)  
  
-(tous a la radio) Ouais !!!!  
  
TINDANG !!! (musique de désespoir)  
  
-Mais elle dit qu'elle veut pas la partagé !!!  
  
-(tous a la radio) Hoooooo !!!  
  
-Dommage que Zackou soit pas la…dit-elle en en sifflant une, Pika té pas la Zackououou !!!  
  
-Mouis hum…Vient Mégan ont s'en va !!!  
  
-Méheuh !!! veut resté !!  
  
C'est alors qu'une armé de Jaffa vint alors les arrêté et emmené vers Rachel et Amy ainsi que les Hôtes de Nunu (Que même vous savez qui c'est…et que c'est toujours pas maintenant qu'ont va vous le dire !!! )  
  
*  
  
Restella, Jonas et John cherchaient toujours SG-1 dans cette immense vaisseaux :  
  
-Je n'ai jamais encore vu un vaisseau pareil ! s'exclama Jonas   
  
-Moi c'est la première fois que je suis dans un vaisseau !  
  
-Et nous ont fait ça tout le temps !!  
  
Restella ce retourna et vit alors SG-1 dans une cage qui ne semblais pas fermé ! John ce mis au garde a vous et déclara :  
  
-Second-Lieutenant John Kelly médecin de SG-4 mon colonel !!  
  
-Vas-y dé stress Kelly !!! Répliqua Restella !! Désolé !! Je suis la diplomate civil de SG-9 Restella Jackson  
  
-Ho c'est pas vous qui avez défendu le fils du président lors de la fameuse affaire ? demanda Carter  
  
-C'est moi ! Mais je n'étais pas toute seule !  
  
-Jonas Quinn ?  
  
-Et oui Teal'c je suis de retour !  
  
-Bien si ont sortait de la….Second-Lieutenant ?  
  
-……  
  
-Rompez ! Et dépêchez vous il faut sortir d'ici !!  
  
-Heu…je voudrait bien colonel..mais je crois qu'ont c'est fait chopé !! Fit Jonas qui regardait de toute ça hauteur un jaffa qui le menaçait de ça lance !!  
  
-Mes ces pas vrai !! Le Général nous envoyez une bande de bouffons ! Fit Jack en ce prennent la tête dans les mains.  
  
Pendant ce temps la, l'ambiance en salle de contrôle était Zen et seul un mec du genre humanoïde a tête de serpent racontait sa life !!  
  
-…….Et enfin me voilà ! Alors Anubis ? Tu marche avec moi ?  
  
-Un quoi ? déjà finit ? Houwahhahaha !  
  
Anubis s'étira de tous sont long….visiblement un peut endormit  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi Anubis !! Je suis tous aussi puissant que toi ! Avec les pouvoir de ce sorcier maléfique je vais enfin régnez en maître sur les Grand maître Goaul'd !  
  
-C'est moi le plus puissant !!  
  
-Tu veut pariez ?  
  
-Ton sabre laser et tes T-shirt de Stargate le film dédicacé et moi je parie La photo de Clodia shiffon dédicacé et Mon caleçon Ducky !!  
  
-Tu connais Ducky ?!!  
  
-Evidement !! Je vais toujours au « Paradis de Ducky » faire mes course c'est top tendance !!  
  
-Oua génial !! On ira ensemble ?  
  
Alors qu'Anubis et Voldi/ Hares discutait chiffon les jaffa amenaient le reste de l'équipe de sauvetage ainsi que SG-1 !!   
  
La situation était critique !! Que va-t-il ce passé ?!! Vous le saurez en regardant Stargate team….A moins que ce soit Harry Potter le défis ?….Qui peut dire….  
  
*  
  
Nous voici donc dans le vaisseau d'Anubis qui accueillait des invités assez zarbi si ont en crois la description du colonel O'Neill lorsqu'il rendit sont rapport…  
  
« Nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant une espèce d'humain a tête de serpent, qui venait rendre visite à Anubis. Ceux qui les accompagnaient étaient tous habillez en noir et avaient des visages assez blafards ! Surtout le type au cheveu gras !!!! »   
  
Restella regardait surtout Voldemort/ Hares. Il lui était étrangement familier….Et même trop bien familier !!!  
  
« VOLDEMORT ?!!!!!!!!! s'exclama-t-elle. L'humanoïde - serpent ce retourna alors et se dirigea vers elle. Tous le monde c'était d'ailleurs retourné vers elle. Comment une fille du SGC pouvait-elle connaître le seigneur des ténèbres ?…..Pour Sévérus en tout cas c'était une obène !!  
  
-Qui est-tu ? Sale petite Moldue ? Demanda la voix désincarné de Voldemort  
  
-Je ne suis pas une Moldu….Je suis une Crocmol ! Ma mère était une sorcière américaine !  
  
-Une Crocmol hein……  
  
-Ma grand mère est une sorcière aussi et ma tous appris sur notre monde et surtout de vous !! Je vois que vous avez rencontré un Goaul'd sur votre chemin !!! Et eux ? Ce sont vos fidèle mangemort je présume ?  
  
Les membre du SGC ne comprenaient rien a ce qui ce passait ! L'une des leur connaissait le nouveau Goaul'd alors que même la Tok'ra n'étais pas au courent ?!!!  
  
-Ta grand-mère ne ta pas dit que j'étais crains dans notre monde ?  
  
-Si mais moi personnellement….Je trouve que ce faire battre a chaque fois par un gamin sa donne pas lieu d'avoir peur de la personne !!!  
  
-Je suppose que vous faîte allusion a Harry Potter….Déclara Sévérus….  
  
Le Mangemort c'était mis a la hauteur de sont maître.  
  
-Maître…elle serait une puissante allier ! Elle connaît ces chose mieux que nous !! Elle pourrait être infiltré dans leur base….  
  
-C'est une solution Sévérus…Mais les autre…. ?  
  
-Nous n'avons cas les supprimés !  
  
-Si vous croyez que je vais me laissez faire vous vous Trompez !!  
  
-Je compte sur toi pour la persuadez….En attendant….(Le goaul'd reprit la parole) Jaffa emmenez-les ! »  
  
*  
  
Rogue avait emmené Restella dans un coin isolé du vaiseau. Arrivez la ou il voulait, il regarda si il n'y avait pas de jaffa et libéra la jeune fille.  
  
« Nous voilà seul maintenant….Vous allez pouvoir me sauvé !  
  
-Vous sauvez ? Vous un stupide mangemort ?  
  
-Je l'est été avant mais maintenant je suis un espion pour le compte d'une organisation appelez l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle est dirigé par le sorcier Albus Dumbeldore  
  
-Albus Dumbeldore vous dîtes ? Ma grand ma beaucoup parlez de lui en effet. Il est le directeur d'un établisment scolaire sorcier n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, Poudlard en Angleterre ! Je suis moi même Professeur de Potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard au collège !  
  
-Ha et je suppose que le Fameux Harry Potter est l'un de vos élèves…!  
  
-Ont ne peux rien vous cachez !! C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous y alliez et que vous rameniez Potter ici !! Il est le seul a pouvoir tué Voldemort !  
  
-Vous Oubliez une chose...les gens pour qui je travail ne vont peut-être pas prendre en compte le faites que vous soyez une sorte d'agent double……  
  
-Essayez tous de même !! Apparemment vous avez l'air de bien connaître la créature qui la possédé…avec vos info et le Survivant vous pourrez vous en débarrassez….Je suis près aussi a donnez tous les info que je possède sur le dénommé « Anubis » ! »  
  
Restella cogita un moment…mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision elle-même…Elle lui demanda alors de l'accompagné la ou il avaient emmenez les membres du SGC.   
  
*  
  
Un grand bruit ce fit entendre. Une explosion ! Rogue arriva ensanglanté.  
  
« Mais bon sang Sévérus que c'est-il passez ?  
  
-La Crocmol….Elle…Elle s'est échappé avec….les autres !  
  
-Vite !! Jaffa ! Retrouvez les avant qu'ils ne passent la porte !!! s'écria Anubis !  
  
-Désolé Maîtres mais il se sont échappez par le Chap'ai  
  
-Maudit soit ces Thau'ri !! S'exclama Anubis ! »  
  
*  
  
« Fermer l'iris !! S'écria le Colonel O'Neil !! Le général descendit précipitamment en salle d'embarquement.  
  
-Alors que s'est-il passez Colonel ?  
  
-Ont a un nouveau goaul'd sur les bras mon général !  
  
-Bien rendez-vous dans une heure pour les débrieffing ! Allez..  
  
-...A l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Amy !! Oui mon Général !!  
  
Et ils s'y rendirent tous !  
  
Une heure plus-tard, SG-1 et l'équipe de sauvetage racontèrent leur mésaventure. Il leur parla du gouaul'd Hares et de son Hotes ainssi que du Mangemort Sévérus Rogue qui les a aidez a s'échappez !  
  
La Réunion terminé le Général décida de gardez Restella pour plus d'explication.  
  
Quand elle s'en retourna a ses quartier, Rachel et Amy l'attendant !  
  
-Alors ? demanda Amy  
  
-Jusqu'à nouvelle ordre je suis affecté a l'équipe SG-1 ! 


End file.
